Hujan Tak Jadi Datang
by coffeelover98
Summary: Mendung dan emosi yang mengaduk-aduk tak cukup untuk mengantarkan hujan


HUJAN TAK JADI DATANG

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Warning : OOC, Typos, ide cerita klise dan bahasa mendayu-dayu. Ada spoiler di author's notes

* * *

Bulan tampak pucat menggantung di atas awan. Gemerisik daun menambah kelamnya suasana. Cuaca malam itu mendung, semendung perasaan kedua sosok yang sedang duduk diam di bangku taman.

Shinichi bangkit berdiri, mematung lama. Bayangannya tampak memanjang menampilkan sosok kurus tingginya.

" Sampai kapan kamu mau melarikan diri dariku, Shiho?" ujarnya pelan tanpa membalikkan tubuh. Dia tau Shiho bisa mendengarnya.

Gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya dan menjawab, "Kamu tau resikonya, Shinichi.."

Shinichi mendesah," Aku tak pernah membayangkan kita harus berakhir begini. Kamu dan aku. Kupikir kita punya masa depan bersama."

Shiho terdiam dan menatap bulan yang tampak samar. Udara terasa sesak karena belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan turun. Padahal dia ingin hujan. Dia ingin hujan segera turun membasahi, atau mungkin bisa meredakan emosi hatinya.

" Kita tidak diciptakan untuk bersama, Shinichi" ujar Shiho pelan. Gadis itu akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan bergumam lagi," Maafkan aku, Shinichi…maafkan aku"

Shinichi bergerak cepat menyambar lengannya," Jangan pergi… Jangan pergi dari sisiku…"

"Shinichi, kamu sudah tau apa jawabanku, biarkan aku pergi…"  
"Tidak. Jika kamu kulepaskan, kamu tidak akan kembali lagi". Cengkeraman tangannya makin erat.

Shiho menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap pria itu," Aku tidak pergi atau lari dari takdirku, Shinichi. Bukankah kamu pernah bilang dulu, waktu aku masih dalam sosok Ai Haibara? Jangan lari dari takdirku. Dan takdirku berkata dengan jelas, criminal tidak punya masa depan dengan detektif."

Shinichi terkesiap." Kamu bukan criminal, Shiho! Kamu tidak bersalah! Kamu dipaksa untuk membuat obat terkutuk itu. Kamu tidak punya pilihan lain. Kamu beda dengan orang-orang dari organisasi itu!" jeritnya frustasi.

"Aku ini criminal, Shinichi. Masa laluku sudah jelas-jelas menyatakan demikian. Waktu pertama kali kita bertemu kamu juga memanggilku pembunuh.."

"Shiho!" Shinichi hendak membantah lagi ketika menyadari pundak gadis itu gemetar dan ada air mata yang jatuh perlahan di pipi pucatnya. Kemarahannya surut seketika, dihapusnya air mata itu dengan jarinya.

Shiho tersentak ketika menyadari tangan Shinichi yang hangat membelai pipinya dan merapikan rambutnya yang terbang tertiup angin. Dia harus menghentikan Shinichi sebelum mereka kembali terjebak, terjatuh di lubang emosi yang sama seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Shinichi..tidakkah kamu menyadari ironisnya rencana Tuhan menyatukan garis takdir kita? Kriminal dan detektif. Kita berada di dunia yang berbeda. Hitam dan putih. Aku menyadari dan tidak mengingkari masa laluku namun aku yakin aku tidak berhak berada di masa depanmu."

"Omong kosong! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan masa depanku tanpa dirimu" Shinichi memejamkan matanya. Tampak guratan kesedihan, kemarahan, ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Dia memeluk Shiho erat, sangat erat. Dia mengenal sifat keras kepala gadis itu dengan baik.

"Selama menjadi Conan Edogawa, aku belajar dan sadar kalau dunia ini bukan hanya hitam dan putih semata. Ada gradasi abu-abu. Ada orang yang terpaksa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya demi orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang tidak punya pilihan lain. Orang yang terpaksa menerima keadaan tanpa bisa menolaknya. Orang itu bukan criminal, Shiho. Kamu tidak boleh menganggap dirimu criminal. Kamu gadis yang paling tidak egois yang pernah kutemui. Kamu rela mengorbankan diri demi orang-orang yang kamu sayangi. Jika kamu ingin membayar kesalahan masa lalumu, aku akan ikut menanggungnya..."

"Tidak. Aku yang berbuat maka aku sendiri yang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Shiho! " Shinichi merenggangkan pelukannya dan mencengkeram kedua bahu gadis itu kencang.

"Kamu tidak akan menanggungnya sendirian. Tak akan kubiarkan kamu menanggungnya sendirian"

Shiho menatap pria itu lama kemudian bergumam," Kamu gila, Shinichi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kamu melakukan ini"

Shinichi tertawa,pahit. "Benar, aku memang gila. Kamulah yang membuat duniaku jungkir balik ketika tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Kamu tidak tau aku tersiksa seperti orang gila mencarimu kemana-mana. Berhentilah menyiksaku, Shiho…."

"Shinichi…." Shiho tak mampu berkata-kata, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi

" Aku telah mengacaukan hidupmu…"ujarnya tersendat.

"Kalau begitu, jangan kacaukan lagi hidupku. Tetaplah disisiku. Kemanapun kamu pergi melarikan diri, aku akan selalu menemukanmu. Jadi hentikan saja usaha sia-sia ini…"

"Baka.."ujar Shiho pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Shinichi memeluknya lagi dengan lembut, dia tau gadis itu mulai melunak. Diciumnya aroma strawberry yang menguar dari rambut pirang Shiho.

"Kamu tahu, Shiho…. Conan Edogawa pernah berjanji untuk melindungi Ai Haibara dan janji itu telah terpenuhi. Shinichi Kudo bersumpah akan menjaga Shiho Miyano selamanya..sampai maut memisahkan…biarkan aku kesempatan untuk memenuhi sumpah itu." Ujar Shinichi teguh.

Air mata Shiho kembali turun. "Shinichi..aku…" ucapannya terhenti karena Shinichi telah menciumnya. Memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka tapi ciuman ini terasa manis dan penuh emosi yang tak tersampaikan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Shinichi melepaskan ciumannya dan menggenggam tangan Shiho. Matanya menatap mata Shiho dengan insten.

"Menikahlah denganku… Mungkin ini bukan lamaran romantis yang didambakan setiap wanita dan tanpa cincin," Shinichi berhenti dan tersenyum kecil," Tidak usah menjawab sekarang… aku akan menunggu..." Dia mengakhirinya dengan mengecup tangan Shiho.

Shiho cuma diam tak mampu bersuara. Namun rona wajahnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Shinichi tersenyum lagi.

Shinichi melihat pundak Shiho masih gemetar, dia menautkan jarinya ke jemari lentik gadis yang dikasihinya itu. Dia berbisik," Kamu kedinginan, Shiho, mari kita pulang…"

Shiho tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya malam itu. Dibiarkan dirinya dituntun Shinichi pulang.

Tampaknya mendung tak cukup mengantarkan hujan, walau temperatur udara makin rendah. Hidup memang tidak sempurna dan tak selalu berakhir bahagia, tapi bagi pasangan ini, mereka tau kebahagiaan itu bisa diraih, asal mau berjuang untuk itu.

THE END

Author's notes : karakter Shinichi disini jauh lebih romantic dan pengertian dibanding karakter aslinya yang egois,arogan dan narsistik (ups,sorry Aoyama Gosho sensei). Aku menulis cerita ini karena tak puas dengan chapter manga terbaru yang menjadikan Ai sebagai objek lolicon (spoiler!) Mudah-mudahan Aoyama Gosho tidak mengecewakanku sebagai penggemar die hard Ai Haibara :D

Thanks telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Please Rate and Review.


End file.
